statements
by niigoki
Summary: Statements of a troubled heart. Reina did love to play hard to get, after all. Kumiko realized she might've found her favorite game.
1. one: Mezzo-piano

"There is a lot I want to tell you." These words would normally carry a lot of weight coming from someone else's mouth, but the way Reina said them while using Kumiko's hand for support as she balanced herself in a tiny brick wall – it was simple, just a statement. Kumiko walked slowly, making sure to hold firmly to her friend's hand; she simply could _not_ let Reina fall – not because she would hurt herself if she did, the distance between the wall and the floor was barely 2 centimeters – but because it was _Reina_ she was holding.

"I'm listening." Kumiko replied, staring at Reina's small and careful steps.

"You always are. I love this about you, too," The brick wall was almost at the end and Reina frowned, not sure of what she'd do when it ended. "I feel like I can tell you anything and you'd just listen and accept it. No questions asked."

"You want me to ask you questions?"

"Maybe." The wall ended and Reina stopped on her tracks, looking down at Kumiko. "Ask me."

The brunette held up another hand to take a hold on Reina's other arm. "Okay… Ask you what, exactly?"

"The things I want to tell you."

Kumiko stared for what seemed like eternity at those hypnotizing purple eyes, trying to decipher what was going on Reina's head this time. She was always like this, enigmatic with her words. Not that Kumiko was complaining; it gave her more time to figure out bits of Reina she never knew existed, making her fall more and more into her addictive trap.

"Alright. First, you want help getting down?" It wasn't even a question, just a fact. Reina simply held on to Kumiko's shoulders and jumped, never letting go for a moment. "Let's sit."

* * *

It was the end of a beautiful afternoon, the evening sky was purple and the streetlights just begun to light up. Both girls were sitting in a bench isolated from the rest of the city noise, staring at the beautiful river that cut through the town. There was a silence between them, but it was never an awkward one. Kumiko loved to just be in Reina's presence, it calmed her somehow.

She stretched her muscles. "Okay, you want me to guess the things you want to tell me… through questions?"

"Yes."

"Sounds complicated."

"I'm sure you'll find it very easy." Reina nudged Kumiko's ribs with her elbow, not looking at her. Kumiko smiled and threw her head back, absorbing the environment and the mood of the whole scenario. It seemed like a ridiculous request, but she knew there was a reason behind it, so she just played along.

"Very well. First question then-"

"Hold it, Kumiko. I changed my mind." Reina held up a hand. "I don't want you to ask me questions, I want you to make statements. I will then tell you if they are true or not."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "This is getting harder by the minute."

"You are capable, I believe in you."

With a sigh and no choice, Kumiko simply smiled again. "Fine. Truth number one about Kousaka Reina: She loves playing hard to get."

"True." Not even Reina could avoid a grin that time. Kumiko's heart fluttered when she realized she'd gotten the girl to smile.

"Truth number two: She rarely smiles, but when she does it's super cute."

"This is irrelevant to the purpose of this exercise. Next."

"Oh, so she has a purpose." Kumiko caught a blush on her cheeks and it was all she needed to feel satisfied. Some birds flew right above their heads as the evening grew and a warm breeze passed in between their legs. "Truth number three… Gold is your favorite medal."

"Of course. How could I settle for anything less?" Reina bent over and caught a small rock from the floor, throwing it in the lake. The pebble jumped twice before sinking. "I will become special, you know that."

"I know. Just testing you." Kumiko tried to do the same with another pebble, but it sank immediately. "Tsc."

"Keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it." Reina said, already reaching for another rock.

"Number four: You love to rub on people's faces how much better you are at throwing rocks in lakes than they are." It was supposed to be a joke, but something in Reina's eyes told Kumiko she'd made a mistake saying that. The jet-haired girl looked at the rock for a while before throwing it again. This time it skipped three times, flawlessly.

"I don't mind if people think I'm trying to show off. It just makes me want to work harder at what I'm currently doing." Reina looked at Kumiko. "Do you think that's bad?"

Kumiko got so lost in those eyes _all the time_ ; it was getting ridiculous. She had to get a grip. "Never. I think this is you trying to become special."

Reina turned her gaze to the lake, as if pondering. Kumiko never knew what to make of her thoughtful expressions and all she could do was wait for a reaction.

"True." Reina said, finally. "I'm always trying to become special. You're the only one who realizes that, you know."

"Reina, I-"

"Keep going." She resumed her search for rocks near the bench. Kumiko let out a hidden breath, sort of relieved.

"Okay. Five: You have a secret you want to tell me." She didn't even know where that one had come from, but apparently Kumiko had hit the target. Reina's eyes widened a bit and she faltered, a pebble slipping in between her fingers.

"…True."

Kumiko wondered if she should push it. She realized soon enough that the whole point of this game was exactly for her to do that. Reina didn't want to tell her directly whatever was bothering her, so she felt it was easier to make Kumiko say it on her behalf.

"This secret… Has to do with the band?"

"False."

"It has to do with school."

"False."

She was running out of ideas. "It has to do with… a person?"

Reina threw the rock and it sank without skipping. "…Yes"

"Oh." Kumiko's hands started to get sweaty. "Someone you like?"

"In a way."

"What does that mean?" Kumiko gave a sly smile and returned the poke on Reina's ribs, trying to break the tense mood that had suddenly settled between them. She hardly, if ever, got awkward around Reina, and she decided she absolutely _hated_ it. She needed to put things back on their comfort zone, now. But Reina didn't feel like cooperating, apparently.

"I can only answer true or false. Keep going." There was a light frown on her face, as if she didn't really want Kumiko to keep talking, but at the same time she needed it.

"It's about… Someone you love?"

"True."

"Did Taki-sensei do something to you?!" Kumiko got up so quickly and suddenly that Reina jumped on her seat. They stared at each other, Kumiko's face red with anger and breathing heavily. The thought of anyone doing _anything_ bad to Reina made Kumiko want to throw a fit, even if it was their talented teacher.

"W-what? No, of course not." Reina tugged Kumiko's sleeve, urging her to seat back down. "It has nothing to do with Taki-sensei."

Kumiko blinked, slowly calming down. "Wait, huh? But I thought you loved Taki-sensei? In the 'love' kind of way?"

"Keep going." Was all she said in return. Kumiko frowned, now very worried.

"Reina-"

"Keep going!" It was such a frustrated scream that Kumiko's heart broke. Some birds flew away at that moment, their wings echoing through the heavy silence that'd settled. Kumiko sat down, looking at her knees with worry, then tentatively sliding in the bench to touch shoulders with Reina. The girl didn't move in response, so Kumiko assumed it was okay to remain there.

"The person you love is making you frustrated." The brunette resumed her statements, speaking softly. Reina nodded, sniffling a bit. She wasn't crying, but Kumiko knew the wrong words could easily make her spill a few tears. "And… it's not Taki-sensei anymore?" Once again, no words, just a shake of the head, negatively. This came as a surprise to Kumiko; after all Reina had told her about her feelings for their maestro just a few months ago. But she also felt relieved with this new information.

"Is it… Someone I know?"

"No questions, remember." Reina's words were quiet, but stern.

"Oh, right. Um… This person… Is close to you."

Reina side eyed Kumiko's figure near her. "Figuratively or literally?" She mumbled, recomposing herself. Kumiko blinked and smiled softly at what she presumed was a joke to lighten up the mood.

"Both?" She teased back.

"Yes."

"Oh." The almost-peaceful mood turned weird again in a blink. Kumiko stretched her neck to look around, searching for someone who might have infiltrated their zone without her noticing – she didn't want to jump to conclusions. But as she expected, there was still no one around, just the two of them and some birds.

And as if a brick had suddenly hit her in the chest, she understood the whole point of this tiring game.

"You like me." Kumiko blurted out without thinking, as she usually did around people, just to bring both hands to her mouth in complete panic. "N-no, wait! I didn't mean to imply—"

"Yes, you did." Reina got up, purple eyes hidden under her bangs. Quick as a fox, she grabbed her bag and turned her backs to Kumiko. "It's getting late, we should go home."

Kumiko's head was a jumble of emotions, but most of all she was completely terrified – of losing Reina, of having ruined something important, of her own emotions and feelings that suddenly all made sense. Without thinking, she went for the girl's wrist. "Reina!"

"No!" The trumpet player turned back to her forcefully. "I can't. Not right now."

"But—"

"Promise me!" The tears that were supposed to be spilling from her eyes were nowhere to be seen; Reina simply frowned assertively. "Nothing will change between us. Nothing."

Kumiko's mouth hung open and she loosened the grip on the girl's wrist. "…Of course it won't." The sentence came as a mere whisper, and Kumiko frowned as well, mimicking the decided expression on Reina's face. It almost felt like an insult – that _Reina_ of all people would assume that, it was almost unforgivable. She spoke louder. "Of course it won't! Nothing could ever change what we have, and you know that!"

They stood there staring at each other for at least ten seconds, both their eyes shining with decisiveness. It was like a mental conversation, something too strong to be explained or discussed with verbal arguments. Reina shifted in her position, so she was facing Kumiko directly. She took a deep breath and let it all go (her lungs could take in a lot of air, Kumiko noticed). After closing her eyes for a while, Reina finally broke off their spell. "Good. That's all I needed to hear."

Kumiko blinked, dropping her shoulders. "So you did all of that to tell me you liked me?"

"Yes."

"That was your worst love confession yet." She smiled, grabbing her own bag from the floor and walking towards Reina.

"You have until tomorrow to top that." Was all Reina said before returning the smile. Kumiko bumped her in the shoulder with her own. "Terrible."

And with the conversation over and the night sky above them, both girls resumed their walk home talking about other topics along the way. Time after time they would brush their fingers together on purpose, until Kumiko dropped Reina off at the train station. They bid their goodbyes, and Kumiko got in the wagon, resting her forehead against the cold glass as the train began to move. Numbed by the movement of the lights on the outside, it took a while for her to take in everything that had happened.

And with the strength of a thousand bulls, her heart started beating suddenly. Heat crawled up to her face, she widened her eyes and brought a hand to her mouth.

 _Reina likes me._

Her legs started shaking, butterflies went loose on her stomach.

 _And I like her back._

That's when she felt like hiding in a hole on the floor and never come out again.

 _I must be the stupidest person on this planet._

She at least had until tomorrow to think of a decent reply.

* * *

I can't get enough of their relationship. This will have one more chapter for your needy hearts, don't worry!

\- niigoki


	2. two: Fortissimo

Getting home, greeting her mom, having dinner, and taking a bath proved to be almost impossible tasks due to the tug in Kumiko's stomach. She'd spent the entire ride home feeling anxious; her heart was still trying to break away from her chest and when she finally laid down in bed, she spent ten minutes staring straight at the ceiling breathing through the mouth.

Kumiko looked over at her cellphone in the desk but knew there wasn't going to be any text messages there. Reina had her phone number, but they almost never traded messages – Reina never told her important things via texts, it just didn't make her style. If they ever needed to discuss anything, it would be personally, staring eye to eye and probably unconsciously touching hands or feet or shoulders.

Just thinking about all those things they did without noticing made Kumiko blush again. She turned around and buried her face in the pillow. God, since when were those feelings there? Kumiko knew they had a special bond, something she could never call mere friendship. She always assumed it was because Reina _understood_ her and didn't think she was stupid for speaking her mind without thinking all the time. In fact, Reina admired that in Kumiko, something no one else did. She felt so safe in her presence; it was kind of like getting her mind off her problems by writing in a diary. Except the diary was a person – one who actually told her loud and clear to cut the crap and get a grip whenever she was being unnecessarily dramatic. And for the longest time now Kumiko repaid Reina by being there for her, listening to her hidden thoughts and feelings, and just getting to know the girl on her entirety.

Rolling to the other side of the bed, Kumiko sighed, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks. It was weird, now that she thought about it. What she was feeling wasn't confusion, she knew that much. It was more like a mix of relief and pure, complete _happiness_. Kumiko didn't want to sound conceited but deep down she knew Reina would be the first one to truly confess, and it would come soon enough. The reason she was freaking out now that it _had_ happened was a total mystery to her. They got each other. They understood how each other worked, how their relationship worked. It shouldn't be a surprise that Reina straight up confessed to Kumiko out of nowhere. Hell, she'd done it before, why was this time around so different?

" _You have until tomorrow to top that."_

Kumiko smiled as she remembered Reina's words. How could she possibly beat that over-the-top, dramatic and confusing as hell confession in the middle of a random afternoon? She had to be creative with this, do something important.

No, that wasn't exactly it. She didn't need anything fancy to confess to Reina.

But it had to be special.

* * *

The morning at school was as normal as it could be when two people know they have a crush on each other. Kumiko tried her best not to do anything out of the ordinary near Reina, but her straightforward and clumsy personality gave her away. She blushed every time Reina spoke her name with those lips, or whenever she was forced to look at her friend in the eyes, and it was so obvious something was wrong that even Hazuki and Midori noticed and got worried.

"I'm okay, guys, honestly!" Kumiko raised her hands and laughed nervously. The two girls didn't buy it for a second, but decided to leave it alone.

Later that day, Reina walked over to Kumiko's desk with her trumpet case in hands. "Come with me to the roof. Let's have lunch and play for a bit." She said in a neutral tone and turned around, barely glancing at the brunette.

"Yeah, ok." Kumiko sighed in defeat. She knew Reina was mad at her and honestly, who could blame her? She was acting weird and felt awful about it, but there was absolutely nothing she could do. Saying goodbye to Hazuki and Midori, Kumiko followed the black-haired girl upstairs; her heart started beating crazily again, just like last night in the train. She brought a hand up to her chest and clung to the uniform, angry at herself for not being able to control her feelings.

She arrived at the roof a few moments later than Reina, who was already leaning in the opposite wall, arms crossed. Kumiko swallowed hard.

"Reina, I—"

"You promised me," Her tone was harsh, but not angry. She was _hurt_. "You promised that nothing would change between us."

"Nothing has changed!" Kumiko didn't want to yell, but she was desperate to try to explain herself.

"Of course it has! Look at you, you barely talked to me without stuttering today, Kumiko!" Reina's fists clenched, her frustration apparent. "I shouldn't have told you that I liked you. It was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't! Reina, please listen to me—"

"I broke it, don't you see?"

Kumiko frowned, confused. "Broke?"

Reina ran a hand through her locks, shifting her gaze to the floor. Her expression was a mix of panic and sadness, but soft, just like everything she did. "Us. What we had. We were… We were a perfect symphony. We worked together in tandem and we could feel the shifts in the rhythm. But now our piece is flawed."

Strangely, this entire sentence made Kumiko's heart calm down – maybe because she understood what Reina was saying; it didn't need an explanation. The girl was so good at putting their relationship into words; something that Kumiko was never able to do. She always assumed it was because Reina took music much more seriously than her and brought that knowledge to their reality.

Kumiko _felt_ the music instead of reading the sheet. Reina _wrote_ and _read_ the notes before trying to play anything.

Closing her eyes and collecting her thoughts, Kumiko calmed down before opening her mouth. She walked towards Reina, slowly, as if asking for permission to get into her personal space. Reina didn't move from her spot, so she assumed it was fine.

"You know, Reina," Kumiko gently grabbed her hand. "I've been thinking of a love confession since yesterday, but nothing seemed good enough to beat yours. Then I realized that maybe I don't need to confess to you. You already know, don't you?"

Reina was still looking down. She squeezed Kumiko's hand slightly, but didn't say anything.

"What you did yesterday, that game… It was you trying to measure how good our synchrony is, wasn't it?"

"We need to be in sync to be part of the band." She answered, simply. Kumiko smiled, grabbing Reina's other hand.

"But that wasn't all, right? You needed to tell me you liked me, but it couldn't be straightforward or else it would seem like just another empty confession. But you were afraid," Kumiko looked down, her eyes took on a sad glimpse. "Because I'm slow and don't get important things right away."

"You've improved at it." Reina mumbled, intertwining their fingers. "The time we've spent together made our connection much better."

Kumiko chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it has."

Reina looked up, meeting Kumiko's eyes. They were close to her face and she could feel the brunette's soft breathing tickling her mouth. All of Reina's insecurities suddenly dissolved when she realized that _that_ was Kumiko's love confession. It was her, explaining just how much she understood Reina's actions, how much she could _finally_ read what was going through her mind with nothing more than a glance. It was like the pieces finally fell into place and that one delayed instrument _at last_ managed to accompany the beat.

But still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Nee, Kumiko."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

The brunette took a deep breath, leaning forward to meet Reina's forehead with her own. "'Like' is such a weak word for what I feel for you, to be honest."

Reina's heart nearly jumped out of chest as she blushed furiously and hid her face on the crook of Kumiko's neck. She could feel the girl's shoulders jump as she chuckled. "Have you got no shame on saying these things?"

"Not to you, not anymore."

The school bell rang at that exact moment, and both girls snapped out of their trance. They split, recomposing themselves. Reina's face was still a bit red as well as Kumiko's, but they were so lost in each other that nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Unfortunately they still had class and they still had to deal with other people for a few more hours.

"Come to my house after school." Reina blurted out, grabbing her trumpet case from the floor.

Kumiko smiled slyly. "Okay."

* * *

Reina's house was very organized, just like Kumiko imagined it would be. Her room was tidy and clean, even though there were lots of music sheets on her desk and some pictures of famous symphonies around the world were glued to the wall. But the environment didn't matter much right now; Kumiko's eyes were permanently glued to Reina. Her parents weren't home so it was just them, alone in their own world.

Reina dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed, lying down. "Come here." She said, patting the spot near her. Kumiko blinked.

"Already?" The joke was met with a roll of eyes, but she didn't delay and made herself comfortable lying next to Reina. Both of them were facing each other, but it wasn't the least bit strange. It felt like they just belong there. Reina grabbed Kumiko's both hands and brought up to her mouth, then closed her eyes. The brunette could feel the soft lips brushing her knuckles.

"You okay?" Kumiko asked softly.

"Yes. Just… Taking it all in."

Kumiko nodded and closed her eyes as well, absorbing the environment. She could hear birds chirping outside, she could smell Reina's perfume on her pillow, and she could feel a pair of hands encircling her own in the most gentle way. Then Reina let go of her hands and Kumiko opens her eyes and the purple hypnotizing orbs are staring at her with such _need_ , and so Kumiko leans a little and puts her mouth to Reina's in a spur of the moment and she doesn't know what to feel she just knows she _loves_ it. It's not even surprising when Reina leans more on the kiss and licks her lower lip in an awkward first kiss as their mouths move together and they bring their bodies closer in an embrace that they know will last an eternity.

Their faces separate and they are breathing heavily, blushing with messy hairs and messy hearts.

"I really love you, wow." Kumiko manages to speak in between pants, and Reina blinks, laughing. Instead of answering, though, she just intertwines her fingers on Kumiko's hair and pulls her in for another sweet kiss.

And as far as they are concerned, all of their true statements will just end on a kiss from now on.

* * *

There we go. Hope I could convey such strong feelings in my words. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

\- niigoki


End file.
